


【HP/德哈】魔法界报纸直播——那个拯救了整个魔法界的男人的神秘恋人

by Dhis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhis/pseuds/Dhis
Summary: ● 圣诞贺文。● 渣文笔，糖刀
Relationships: DH - Relationship, 德哈 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【HP/德哈】魔法界报纸直播——那个拯救了整个魔法界的男人的神秘恋人

**Author's Note:**

> ● 圣诞贺文。
> 
> ● 渣文笔，糖刀

采访过半，黛西看着眼前侃侃而谈的中年男人，偷偷舒了一口气，她知道这次采访算是成功了。

这个拯救了整个魔法界的男人。得知要采访如此有名的人的时候，她是忐忑不安的。

但没想到这个人并不像其他的大人物一样屏幕里言辞恳切，屏幕外目下无尘。

温和——是他给她的第一感觉。

随着在之后的采访中，他帮她补充漏掉的问题，帮她圆回过激的言辞。

——这个评价变成了温柔。

采访是实时转播在报纸上的。

每过一段时间，之前一段的爆点将更换为新的标题——直到采访结束。

黛西低头看了看稿子：“嗯......您至今为止最后悔的事是什么？”

这行字一出来，铂金发色的中年男人手瞬间捏紧了报纸，皱紧了眉。随机抓起羽毛笔，在纸写了些什么，叠好准备叫猫头鹰。

黛西对面的男人也轻轻皱了皱眉，停顿半晌才缓缓道：“后悔的事有很多。你知道，那场战争里......有很多，离开我们的人。”

“之中有很多是因为...我的失职。”

“其中最......是我的教父西里斯。他是完完全全因为我的过错才...牺牲的。”

缓慢、艰难却仍是完成了他的句子。

乔这才意识到准备的这个问题有多失礼，讷讷地内疚道歉。

中年男人有些疲惫，却温和地笑了笑：“没什么。确实是，不必回避这些。”

说了一些安慰她的话，将讲话题带到了学生时代的朋友们。

气氛回暖，时机正好。

黛西瞥了一眼男人空空的无名指，问出了那个已经萦绕在心中一个小时的世纪大八卦。

“波特先生，我们都知道波特夫人呃......我是说，金妮·韦斯莱女士是您青梅竹马的同学，也是您最好的朋友的妹妹。你们之前的感情也一直都很好。那您是为什么......”选择离婚的呢。

哈利·波特并不意外这个问题的到来。

从他答应接受这次采访的那一刻，他就知道会被问到这个问题。

这不是他第一次接受采访，也必将不是最后一次。

少年时人前腼腆少言的他，如今早已习惯面对镜头的生活。——最初是为了号召群众获取信任，后来为了鼓舞人心，战后为了安抚家属，再后来为了平衡政局......

战争，伏地魔，黑巫师，死伤，受害者家属，以及别人的崇拜、仇视和妒忌......

这些组成了他的前半生。

尽是他人。

哈利淡淡地笑了一下：“是。”

随即他对准镜头，郑重地说：“金妮是一个好母亲，也是一个好妻子，我想我和我们的两个孩子都如此确定。我们分开，全是因为我的缘故。”

黛西看着他等着下文，对面的男人却在轻描淡写地说出了一句“一些，我个人的原因”之后就不再说话了，用礼貌的微笑结束了这个话题。

“那您如今，我想您如今应该是还没来得及开始新的恋情...？”

那个半生被「使命」二字大刀阔斧地雕琢成型的男人——在这次采访中第一次让相识之人从报纸上看到了一丝二十年前熟悉的感觉——他愣了愣，随后垂下了头，隐约露出了一个属于少年的笑容。

“不，我一直...都在爱恋中。”

在整个魔法界的注目下，他们餐桌上的报纸，最大那个版面的标题变成了：

【拯救了整个魔法界的男人——婚变疑似承认出轨？】

德拉科·马尔福神色淡然地看着手中的报纸，没有丝毫反应，甚至神情仿佛有些厌倦。

随着救世主的桃色新闻的带出，这个采访也渐渐到了尾声。

黛西遗憾的是无论如何努力，也没能问出那个幸运的姑娘的名字。

她在心中轻轻叹了口气，问出了最后一个问题：“您的学生时代，除了之前那些后悔的事，我是说，除了这场战争，有什么遗憾吗？”

她试图再引出一些救世主的旧事，最好是些粉红色的——人们爱看这些。

年过中年的男人却不合时宜地走起了神。

过了好一会儿，他才好像刚反应过来一样，歉意地笑了笑。

缓缓道：“遗憾？有啊。如果回到三十年前，”少年时代清亮的嗓音，也被时光爱抚，渐渐已经有了些沙哑沧桑，“我会…狠狠地告诉他，海格和罗恩是我的朋友你客气一点，然后我会.....”

哈利·波特笑了笑，他说不下去了。

德拉科·马尔福站起来，刷地合上了报纸，扔在了餐桌上。

站在餐桌旁，半晌，他嘲讽地提了提嘴角：“愚蠢的Potter！”

他举起魔杖，将手边的信纸清理一新后，大步地走上了楼。

在正厅后面的小花园里喝茶的阿斯托利亚，慢慢从阴影中走出来。

她轻轻走到餐桌边，用魔杖对准对着桌上的羽毛笔：

“时光回溯”。

空气中缓缓显现中一行华丽的花体字：

「通知预言家日报，开除黛西·布兰科。」

她晦涩不明地看着那行字，直到字迹已消失了许久也一动不动。

半晌才闭了闭眼：“嗤，愚蠢的...马尔福。”

站在她身旁仰头担忧的看着她的小小铂金少年，那紧珉起的嘴角，和当年的德拉科。

一模一样。

结束了采访的哈利礼貌地送别了镜头，独自坐在空空的办公室边，怔怔地发呆。

他一直笑着。微笑，仿佛脸上的纹路。

半晌，他轻轻地，说完了刚才没说完的那个句子：“......握住那只手。”他缓缓地用双手捂住了脸。

我会。我会握住那只手。

但即使魔法界如此之小，这十九年来除了半年前的站台偶遇外，他们从未曾目视过彼此。

那么余生，想必也不必再见。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 并不知道自己在写什么，还过点了。
> 
> 写完简直想销号。
> 
> 心累。
> 
> 糖刀的糖其实是那句【我一直都在爱恋中。】
> 
> 自虐式的爱恋，本质上是甜味的。


End file.
